Le retour du sorcier
by shaft94
Summary: Dans un monde d'une brutalité indescriptible,la liberté a un nom,et son nom est:Potter,Harry Potter.C'est une histoire vraie.Celle d'un homme qui est prêt a tout risqué pour la Justice et l'Amour.Un Sauveur,un Soldat,un Tueur,un Héro.C'est l'histoire d'Harry POTTER et de son frère, pas de SLASH,Dumbledor et Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Nous sommes au soir d'halloween 1987 et quelque chose de vraiment dramatique va se dérouler pour une famille vivant dans la communauté magique britannique.

Dans une petite maison de Godric's hollow vivait une petite famille composer du mari, james Potter, de sa femme lily et de leur 2 enfants ,2 petits garçons d'un an à peine, tous deux étaient jumeaux, de faux jumeaux.

L'ainé, Harry avait des cheveux sombres qu'il avait hérités de son père et les yeux vers émeraudes qu'il avait héritées de sa mère, il avait une ressemblance frappante avec son père à tel point que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de ce dernier en miniature. Le cadet, David avait les yeux marron et les cheveux châtains, il avait hérité du visage de sa mère et de quelque unes de ces taches de rousseurs.

Tous 2 n'étaient pas que physiquement différents, ils l'étaient aussi dans leurs comportements .Harry a 1 an seulement se caractérisait déjà par un grand calme ne pleurant que très peu, il faisait preuve de beaucoup de curiosité pour son âge et de plus il faisait déjà de la magie accidentel, ce qui était rarissime car les enfants normaux n'avait de magie accidentel qu'a l'âge de 6 ans, une tel précocité impressionnait tous son entourage car il ne faisait nul doute que ce garçon était un génie de la magie et qu'un jour il deviendrai un personnage très important, contrairement à son frère David, qui pleurait pour un rien, par ailleurs son entourage craignait qu'il ne soit un cracmol car il faisait preuve de trop peu de vitalité pour un jour espéré devenir un sorcier digne de ce nom.

Ce soir-là, les 2 parents étaient réunis dans le salon lorsque Sirius Black,le meilleur ami de James, fit son apparition dans la cheminée. C'est un James surpris qui demanda : « Sirius ?Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Sirius : « James, on à un gros problème, la maison de Peter est attaqué par des mangemorts ! »

En entendant cela, le sang de james ne fit qu'un tour, il regarda sa femme et celle-ci, du regard, lui donna son accord et james disparue dans la cheminée.

A peine james parti, que la porte de la maison fut détruite dans un immense fracas, un homme, en capuche fit son entré, il pointa sa baguette vers lily et hurla : « avada kadavra »,lily eu le réflexe de se jeter par terre ce qui lui permis d'éviter le rayon vert ,mais dans sa chute sa tête heurta violement le sol, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Apres avoir pris l'escalier, l'homme en capuche pénétra dans la chambre des jumeaux qui étaient en pleurs .L'homme en capuche les fixa avec un sourire mauvais tout en caressant sa baguette, rassemblant tous son courage, David lui lança son jouet préféré …un canard en plastique .Malheureusement pour le bébé, il n'avait pas assez de force pour atteindre sa cible. En voyant cela, l'homme en capuche se mit a rire d'amusement et voulu écraser le pauvre canard par pure méchanceté.

Mais, lorsqu'il posa son pied sur le canard, il glissa, perdit l'équilibre et sa nuque heurta le mur derrière lui et son cou se brisa instantanément. Et c'est ainsi que mourut le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps vaincu par…un canard en plastique.

Quelques minutes après sa mort une fumer se mit à s'échappé du rectum de Voldemort .Quelques instants plus tard, un homme dont la barbe n'avait rien à envier à celle de panoramix fit son apparition dans la maison, il répondait au nom de Dumbledor,Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian de ses prénoms. Après s'être assuré que lily était toujours en vie, il prit les escaliers et pénétrât à son tour dans la chambre des garçons. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les 2 garçons en pleine forme,et le corps inerte de voldemort gisant par s'approcha du cadavre, mais dans un excès de malchance le vieil homme marcha sur ce qui semblait être les excréments du lord noir(car le vieil homme avait oublié que, lorsqu'un homme mourrait ces sphincters ce relâchaient et donc les excréments en découlaient, dans tous les cas ses chaussures Louis Vuitton ne l'oublieront pas de sitôt).

Apres un bref examen du cadavre, Dumbledor se tourna vers les jumeaux. Harry était stoïque, pendant que david pleurait toute les larmes de son corps .Il était évident pour le vieillard que ça ne pouvait être que harry (le génie en puissance) qui avait pu vaincre voldemort et non son bon a rien de frère qui ne savait que s'avança et se prit David, ce dernier prit le visage de dumbledor pour un urinoir et se mit à y faire sa vidange avant d'éclater de n'apprécia que très moyennement ce geste avant de commencer a réfléchir tout en recrachant l'urine présente dans sa bouche et il en vint a la conclusion que david ne sera jamais un grand sorcier, pire encore, sa faiblesse pourrait grandement handicapé harry a l'avenir, par conséquent après mur réflexion dumbledor décida de se débarrasser de david.

Il saisit david et transplana dans une décharge publique moldu, posa l'enfant, délicatement, sur quelques tessons de bouteilles avant de transplaner de nouveau, laissant derrière lui un enfant de 1 an triste et apeurés.


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

10 ans plus tard

Le jour venait à peine de se lever qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux vert émeraudes déambulait dans toute la maison, un large sourire sur le visage. Le garçon n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit car trop excité. Arrivé dans le salon il prit des tartines qu'il manga tout en regardant fixement la fenêtre, attendant impatiemment quelque chose.

Le garçon était tellement concentrer sur la fenêtre qu'il ne vit pas sa mère pénétré dans le salon. Cette dernière voulu profiter de la situation pour pouvoir jouer avec son fils. Elle s'approcha lentement et discrètement dans le dos de son fils, avant de l'attraper et de commencer a le chatouiller .Harry, trop surpris pour réagir ne pouvait que se tortiller dans tous les sens pour essayer d'échapper aux mains de sa mère. Le petit jeu continua jusqu'à ce qu'un James Potter, fraichement tomber du lit fasse, à son tour, son apparition dans le salon.

James : « à quoi est-ce que vous jouez ?»

Lily : « c'est toi chéri ? Je suis désolé si notre petit jeu t'as réveillé »

James, fronça les sourcils et dit : « que veut dire ce (imitant la voix de Lily) : « c'est toi chéri ? », quoi tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Lily, précipitamment : « non, bien sûr que non ! »

James, pas très convaincu : «houai, j'espère pour toi ! »

Lily, les mains sur les hanches : « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

James, commençant à avoir des sueurs froides : « que…tu es très belle aujourd'hui chéri ! »

James, regardant son fils : « alors fiston que fais-tu debout de si bon matin ? »

Harry, tout sourire : « j'attends ma lettre de Poudlard ».Au même moment une chouette, une lettre dans le bec, venait d'entrer dans le salon .Harry se saisit de la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait de sa lettre d'inscription à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie poudlard.

Lily : « James avale vite ton petit déjeuner puisque nous irons au chemin de traverse acheter les fournitures d'Harry »

Entendre cette phrase ne fit pas plaisir à James car depuis cette fameuse nuit ou son fils unique avait défait Voldemort, les sorties publiques de la famille Potter était devenues difficile à vivre pour le patriarche, entre les photographes, les journalistes, les différentes personnes qui les arrêtaient dans la rue pour remercier Harry et ceux qui les dévisageaient de loin, James se sentait comme ces africains exposés dans des zoo humains, tel des animaux, au début du 20e siècle dans les grandes villes occidentales. C'est déterminé qu'il se leva et dit : « le chemin de traverse ? Pour moi, c'est hors de ques… », il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il croisa le regard de Lily, un regard explicite qui disait : « tu vas te taire et faire ce que je te dis ! ».En voyant cela, James se rassit baissa la tête vers les tartines de son fils et murmura un : « ok ».Harry gratifia sa mère d'un grand sourire pour avoir convaincu son père de les accompagnés. Il était très heureux de la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa mère, car, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry ressentait un vide en lui et il savait que c'était pareil pour sa mère et tous les 2 comblait mutuellement leurs vides en espérant qu'un jour ce sentiment disparaitrait.

Au même moment, dans une banlieue londonienne, un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron se réveillait en douceur. Lorsqu'il entendit sa mère hurler. Il sortit de son lit en vitesse et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Arriver il vit sa mère, munit d'un ballet, essayer de tuer une chouette qui volait librement dans la cuisine, esquivant, avec une grande aisance tous les coups que voulait lui portés son assaillante, ce qui avait le mérite d'énerver cette dernière qui se tourna vers son fils et dit : « Bruce, aide-moi ! »

Bruce : « maman, s'il te plait, calme toi »

Mère : « comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors qu'il y a une chouette qui se promène dans ma maison ! »

Bruce : « maman, dit toi qu'elle a autant peur de toi que toi d'elle, donc si tu la laisse tranquille elle ne t'embêtera pas et en plus regarde dans quel état tu as mis la cuisine ! »

Soudain, la mère de Bruce pris conscience que c'est attaques avaient eu pour seul effet d'endommager le mobilier et de casser quelques assiettes .Pendant que sa mère constatait les dégâts dans la cuisine, Bruce remarqua que la chouette tenait une lettre dans ses pattes, il s'en saisit, l'ouvrit et la lu.

Bruce, surprit : « maman, la chouette tenait une lettre et elle m'est adressé »

Mère : « quoi ? ».Elle s'approcha de son fils et lu la lettre avant de regarder son fils dans les yeux et de dire avec un air surprit, en même temps que son fils : « Poudlard ? ».

Le soir venu, la mère de Bruce, Bruce et Julie la grande sœur de ce dernier (qui venait de rentré d'un shopping) étaient assis dans le salon l'air profondément perdu.

Bruce : « quelqu'un a-t-il déjà entendu parler de ce collège Poudlard ? »

Mère : « non, on a cherché partout, sur internet, à la mairie, personne ne connait ce collège »

Julie : « écouté moi, c'est la chouette qui nous a apporté cette lettre n'est pas !alors nous n'avons qu'à adresser une lettre à ce Dumbledor, par la chouette, pour qu'il puisse lui-même venir nous expliquer ce qui se passe »

Mère : « tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ? »

Julie : « il n'y a qu'une seul façon de la savoir » .Après avoir écrit la lettre et l'avoir donné à la chouette cette dernière pris son envol pour ne revenir que le lendemain matin avec une réponse de Dumbledor, ce dernier avait compris leurs interrogations et leur envoyait l'après-midi même un de ces professeur pour répondre à leurs questions. L'après-midi venu, l'on frappa à la porte. Un homme au regard froid, aux long cheveux noir corbeaux, vêtu d'une longue cape noir se présenta : « bonjour, je suis Severus Rogue, le professeur envoyer par Dumbledor »

Mère : « bonjour, je suis Susanne Mayer devenu Delfino avant de redevenir Mayer, voici ma fille Julie et mon fils Bruce Wayne Mayer. Ne resté pas dehors, entrer ».Une fois confortablement installer dans un fauteuil du salon, Rogue entra dans le vif du sujet.

Rogue : « bon, je déteste perdre mon temps alors que souhaitez-vous savoir ? »

Susanne : « tout ! »

Rogue : « Poudlar est l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcelleries dans le monde et si votre fils y est inscrit depuis sa naissance, c'est parque c'est un sorcier ».Rogue se rendit compte que sa révélation n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'il n'y avait aucune surprise dans le visage de ces interlocuteurs juste une expression indéchiffrable.

Rogue : « à ce que je vois la situation de Bruce ne surprend personne ici ! »

Julie : « disons simplement que vous venez juste de répondre a plusieurs de nos questions »

Rogue : « que voulez-vous dire ? »

Bruce : « disons que depuis que je suis tout petit je suis capable de faire des choses que les autres sont incapables de faire »

Rogue : « quoi par exemple ? »

Bruce : « je suis capable de faire disparaitre, de briser et de déplacer les objets sans les touchés ».Pour prouver ses dires Bruce tandis la main vers une assiette qui, comme aimanter, se propulsa droit dans la main de Bruce qui l'attrapa.

Julie : « de plus les animaux lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil sans dressage au préalable »

Rogue : « très intéressant, voyez-vous Bruce vos faculté son courante dans le monde sorcier »,mais Rogue omit de dire qu'il était très rare de voir un aussi jeune sorcier faire preuve d'autant de maitrise en terme de magie sans baguette.

Susanne, en souriant : « une fois lorsque tu étais bébé Bruce, j'étais rentré dans ta chambre pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et là, je t'ai vu faire léviter une de tes peluches, à l'époque je croyais que c'était un genre de super pouvoir, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé Bruce Wayne »

Bruce, intrigué : attend ça veut dire que si à l'époque tu avais su que j'étais un sorcier tu m'aurais donné un nom pourri genre Harry Houdini ? »

Susanne, d'un ton sérieux : « non, lui c'est un faux magicien, je t'aurai plutôt appelé magicien d'oz ou Hedwige le sorcier »

Bruce, dépité : « et dire que je pensais que Houdini était un nom pourri »

Rogue, se levant : « quoi qu'il en soit Bruce, vos fournitures vous seront nécessaires durant vos études à Poudlard, je passerai donc vous cherchez demain pour qu'on puisse effectuer les achats ensemble »

Bruce : « oui professeur, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ».

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Bruce venait d'arriver au chemin de traverse et il était ébahi devant ce qu'il voyait, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient bel et bien réel parce que, entre les ballets volants et les baguettes magiques il était difficile pour un enfant d'e 11 ans ayant exclusivement vécu dans le monde moldu d'accepter une tel réalité. Mais, étrangement ces bizarreries le rassuraient car durant son enfance il c'était toujours senti seul à cause de ses pouvoirs magiques. Personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'il vivait car depuis sa plus tendre enfance sa mère lui avait demandé de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre lui et les autres enfants, ce qui fut difficile pour Bruce qui vivait très mal sa solitude. Mais, désormais tout cela allait changer, puisqu'à Poudlard il sera entouré de sorciers, comme lui et par conséquent, il n'aura plus à se caché et pourra pleinement vivre sa vie en se faisant plusieurs amis. Cette perspective le réjouissait au plus haut point, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver, d'imaginer à quoi sa future vie à Poudlard pourra ressembler et tout ce qu'il entrevoyait c'était de la joie, des rires et autres plaisanteries. Mais pour l'instant il était encore un peu trop tôt pour parler de Poudlard.

Pour l'instant Bruce marchait dans le chemin de traverse au côté du Professeur Rogue (car sa mère et sa sœur n'était pas prêtes à affronter le monde magique) ,ce dernier était resté silencieux depuis leur arrivé, il semblait réfléchir a quel itinéraire serait le plus rapide pour achever au plus vite cette petite promenade. Bruce percevait son futur professeur comme quelqu'un de solitaire par l'hostilité qu'il dégageait de tous les ports de son corps, d'austère par ces sourcils constamment froncés et sachant faire preuve de beaucoup de sagacité car Bruce pensait que son professeur était le genre d'individu qui en savait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Inutile de précisé que dans l'esprit de notre jeune sorcier le mélange de ses trois traits de caractères ne pouvait que desservir à un homme qui avait pour objectif de convaincre une famille de bien vouloir leur confier leur fils, alors pourquoi est ce que c'est lui que l'on a envoyé? Il n'y avait-il pas des professeurs plus appropriés pour ce genre d'action ? Bruce décida de poser la question directement à l'intéressé ce qui en même temps mettre un terme à ce silence qui devenait pesant pour le jeune sorcier.

Bruce : « professeur, puis je vous poser une question ? »

Rogue, sans regardé l'enfant : « oui, mais faite vite on n'a pas de temps à perdre »

Bruce : « pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous, que l'on a envoyé pour me chercher ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous n'êtes pas forcément très sociable comme individu, vous n'avez pas le contact facile avec les autres alors pourquoi vous ? »

Rogue : « je ne vais pas vous mentir Bruce, en temps normal c'est le professeur Mcgonagall , dans sa qualité de sous directrice, qui s'occupe d'énergumène dans votre situation. Mais par un malheureux concours de circonstance cette dernière n'a pas pu venir s'occuper de vous et donc me voici, satisfait ? »

Bruce : « non professeur, quel concours de circonstance ? »

Rogue : « elle devait s'occuper d'une jeune sorcière née moldu, a priori la jeune sorcière en question nécessitait une approche plus expansive, plus douce et, pour mon plus grand malheur, j'ai hérité de vous ! »

Bruce : « ou allons-nous ? »

Rogue, légèrement surpris par le soudain changement de sujet : « tout d'abord nous irons a Gringotts récupérer un peu d'argent pour vos futur achat, ensuite on ira acheter la baguette chez Ollivander puis nous irons acheter les livres, le chaudron et autres qui pourront vous servir ».

Bruce : « mais professeur j'ai déjà de l'argent que ma mère m'a donné »

Rogue : « certes, mais il s'agit-là d'argent moldu, hors pour réaliser nos achat il nous faut de l'agent sorcier !»

Bruce : « comment je suis censé faire pour en obtenir ? »

Rogue : « il nous suffira de changer votre monnaie moldu en monnaie sorcière, ils font souvent ça a Gringotts, par ailleurs nous y sommes ».

Aux yeux de Bruce le décor de Gringotts était loin d'être chaleureux, loin de là, même le professeur Rogue semblait tendu au milieu de tous ces gobelins. Après avoir échanger l'argent Rogue ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de la Bank très rapidement. Par un heureux hasard la somme obtenu à Gringotts devrait suffire.

Dans un souci de gain de temps, Rogue effectua les achats dans le sens inverse de ce qu'il avait prévu. Toutes les fournitures étaient maintenant acquises, il ne manquait que la chez Ollivander Rogue décida d'aller effectuer une course de dernière minute, il demanda donc à Bruce de choisir sa baguette avant qu'il ne revienne. C'est donc rempli d'appréhension que Bruce pénétra dans le magasin. Il crut faire une crise cardiaque lorsque, sorti de nulle part, Ollivander fit son apparition sur une échelle.

Ollivander : « bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Bruce : « je souhaiterai avoir une baguette, mais avant toute chose j'aimerai que m'expliquiez à quoi sert une baguette concrètement, puisque théoriquement tout le monde est capable de faire de la magie sans baguette alors pourquoi s'encombrer ? »

Ollivander : « simplement parce qu'il faut partir du principe que la baguette est un catalyseur de magie, elle nous permet de concentrer la magie présente en nous et donc nous permet de réaliser des sorts que l'on ne peut pas réaliser sans baguette car certes tout le monde peut faire de la magie sans baguette mais a différents dégrées ,les sorts les plus simples son aisément réalisables sans baguette mais tous les sorts d'envergures nécessite une baguette ».Une fois sa phrase achever il s'en alla chercher la baguette de Bruce. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une baguette et ce fut le début d'une longue série d'essais infructueux. Il fallut un seizième échec consécutif, lorsque Bruce commençait à désespérer qu'Ollivander sortit une baguette qui était entreposé à l'écart de toutes les autres. Lorsque Bruce saisit cette baguette il eut l'impression que tout son être était parcouru de courant électrique, dans le même temps de l'électricité se mit à sortir de la baguette sous les yeux surpris, du vendeur.

Ollivander : « c'est étrange, vraiment très étrange »

Bruce : « quoi donc ? »

Ollivander : « mon garçon, la baguette que tu tiens a été créé à partir de poil de Raiju »

Bruce,surprit : « de poil de quoi ? »

Ollivander : « de poil de Raiju, il s'agit d'une créature magique très rare surnommer « l'animal tonnerre » ou la « bête de la foudre ». Son corps est composer de lumière et les légendes japonaises disent que cet animal est responsable des foudres qui frappent notre monde »

Bruce : « en quoi, est ce étrange ? »

Ollivander : «la baguette choisit son sorcier, elle a sa volonté propre et cette volonté réside dans la partie extraite de l'animal qui a servi à concevoir cette baguette, autrement dit lorsqu'un sorcier est lié à une baguette, il est directement lié à l'animal sur lequel on a extrait le cœur de la baguette et par conséquent il possède les même affinités élémentaires que l'animal. Ce qui veux dire dans votre cas mon cher monsieur, que tous les sort lié à la foudre que vous utiliserez avec cette baguette seront d'une efficacité redoutables »

C'est à cet instant que Rogue décida d'entrée dans le magasin avec une chouette grise pour Bruce.

Le lendemain était le jour du grand départ, le chemin vers la gars de King's Cross fut trop court pour Bruce et toute sa famille, surtout pour Susanne qui le prit dans ses bras en larmes à la gare, c'était un véritable déchirement pour elle qui n'avait encore jamais vécu loin de ses enfants. Julie se contentait de lui répéter de leurs écrire tous les jours sans faute, ce que le jeune garçon promit avant de monté dans le train la boule au cœur et les larmes aux yeux, incapable de quitté sa mère et sa sœur des yeux avant que celles-ci n'est disparue dans l'horizon après le départ du train. Juste après cela, Bruce prit de fatigue trouva un compartiment libre et s'y endormit.

/

Quelques heures après son départ de King's Cross le train arriva à destination et Harry Potter en sorti accompagner de deux de ces amis, il s'agissait de Neville Longdubat et de Susan Bones. Harry connaissait Neville depuis sa plus tendre enfance car leurs parents étaient amis, Harry et Susan se connaissait parce que James travaillait pour sa tante de Susan, les trois enfants avaient très vite tissé un lien très fort du à leur condition d'enfant unique car il trouvait chez l'autre ce frère ou cette sœur qu'ils n'ont jamais eu. Harry était ,par son statut de survivant obtenu depuis cette nuit ou il avait défait Voldemort , le leader de la bande depuis les débuts du trio. Une fois descendu du train les enfants suivirent la direction d'un géant qui les emmena vers des barques qu'ils prirent pour atteindre le lieu de leur futur accomplissement en tant que sorcier :Poudlard. Le voyage en barque fut relativement calme Harry pouvait clairement percevoir différentes émotions sur le visage de ses futurs camarades de classes, il y avait de la peur, de l'appréhension et de l'excitation. Arriver devant les portes du château une femme se présenta comme le professeur Mcgonagall et leur demandât de patienté quelques minutes juste après le départ de cette dernière, Harry repensa brièvement a son passage sur le chemin de travers notamment chez Ollivander ou il avait reçu une baguette faite à partir de la plume d'un phœnix, puis il se souvint de son départ des derniers conseils de ces parents en son encontre avant qu'il ne monte dans le train. Tout c'était passer tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité de ses parents de ces derniers instants avant un bon bout de temps. Surtout que son voyage en train n'avait pas été de tout repos puisqu'il avait fallu chercher la grenouille de Neville durant le trajet. Lorsque Harry sorti de sa rêverie il se rendit compte que Drago Malefoy le fixait avec insistance au moment où Harry allait engager la discussion avec l'héritier des Malefoy pour connaitre les raisons de ce regard insistant le professeur Mcgonagall refit son apparition tout en indiquant aux nouveaux élèves qu'ils pouvaient désormais entrées. A l'intérieur Harry pouvait clairement entendre les chuchotements derrière son passage mais au fond il n'en avait cure de ces bruits d'oiseaux. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était la répartition qui avait déjà commencé. Lily n'avait aucun maison préférentiel quel que soit la maison de son fils elle serait fier de lui, mais James par contre ne voulait rien d'autre que Gryffondor et pour ne pas décevoir son père Harry tenait beaucoup à finir chez les rouge et or. Il vit Susan aller à poufsoufl, Neville a Griffondor. Puis ce fut son tour de mettre le chapeau magique, ce dernier effleura a peine sa tête avant de hurler : « GRYFFONDOR ! » .Heureux et fier il s'empressa d'aller s'assoir à côté de Neville a la table des lions. Puis la répartition finit il dirigea son regard vers le directeur pour son habituel discours de nouvelle année.

Dumbledor : « Bonsoir mes cher enfants, j'aimerai vous parlé avant que nos cerveaux ne soit brouiller par la nourriture. Tout d'abord je souhaite la bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux élèves et aux anciens aussi. Je tiens à vous dire que les cours de défense contre les force du mal seront assurés par le professeur Quirell. Monsieur Rusard tiens à ce que je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de circuler dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et que le troisième étage est interdits. Enfin j'aimerai finir avec des informations de premiers ordres, tout d'abord j'aimerai vous dire que la ligue professionnel de Quidditch a décidé de changer certaine règle dans ce sport qui ne se jouera plus qu'avec une seul Ball, le souafle, vous aurez plus de précision à ce sujet durant vos cour de vol avec Madame Bibine, ensuite un club de duel sera désormais organiser a Poudlard tous les élève auront l'obligation d'y participer et à la fin de l'année on organisera un tournois qui décernera le meilleur duelliste dans les différentes classes, enfin, en plus de la coupe des quatre maisons un nouveau trophée viens de voir le jour à poudlard, il s'agit du trophée de meilleur élève de l'année il sera décerner a l'élève qui aura remporté le plus de points individuellement dans l'anné peux enfin vous laissez manger donc bon appétit ».

Apres avoie entendu cela Harry ce dit que l'année allait être très mouvementé.

AUTEUR :Le Raiju est une créature de la mythologie Japonaise.


End file.
